Pandasu
by Xelthely
Summary: Rusia quiere que su querido China sea uno con él ¿qué hará al respecto? One-Shot-RuChi...Shonen-ai


**Pareja: RusiaxChina (RuChi)**

**Contenido: Leve Shonen-ai! Y…no sé xD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente me dedico a crear cosas bizarras salidas de mi perver mente Dx. Para más información diríjase al blog oficial de Himaruya Hidekaz! (****-Su creador, obius xD)**

**PANDASU~**

El insoportable frío cubrió la habitación como si de una manta se tratase. La espaciosa y vacía habitación se encontraba en la oscuridad con una persona parada en frente a un gran ventanal de vidrio con una cortinas de color carmesí, la cual dejaba ver ciudad de Moscú, como adorno.

Rusia, contemplaba aquel cotidiano paisaje que le brindaba el espacioso mirador. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y desde el oscuro cielo pequeños copos de nieve se iban cubriendo los objetos y personas que estaban a su alcance.

El hombre agarro un pequeño vaso de vidrio el cual contenía un líquido dentro donde frotaban dos cubos de hielo, de una mesita de madera. Contemplo por unos minutos aquella bebida y dio un pequeño sorbo dejándola por la mitad. Luego siguió viendo, en completo silencio, la ciudad.

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te fijes en mí?_

Su voz sonaba vacía. Su expresión seria cambió a una sonrisa retorcida, dejo el pequeño vaso de cristal en la mesita y se giró en dirección a la puerta para marcharse de una vez por todas de ahí.

_-Si no te fijas en mí…tal vez si lo hagas en él._

El cielo estaba despejado, ni una nube se encontraba en lo alto de aquel inmenso mar celeste. El sol brillaba con todo su resplandor lo que provocaba que el ambiente estuviera demasiado caluroso.

-Ah~, hace mucho calor, aru- Soltó un joven de origen chino que se encontraba caminando por un bosque solitario.- Sera mejor que me apure si no quiero que me vuelvan a reprimir de nuevo, aru.

El joven muchacho siguió su caminado acelerando un poco más su paso. Sabía que si no se daba prisa sus jefes se enojarían con él, con justa razón y claro estaba que no tenía ganas de aguantar las reprimendas de estos simplemente porque, 1- hacía mucho calor, demasiado, y 2, no se justificaba tal acción por parte de sus superiores, solamente había salido a tomar un poco de aire estaba muy frustrado por todo, ¿era mucho pedir un pequeño descansito? .

De repente un ruido le hizo ponerle los pelos de puntas. Giro su vista hacia donde supuso haber oído el ruido y cuando localizo el lugar. Unos bambúes se mecían de un lado al otro.

-¿Q-quién es, aru?- su voz temblaba y su cuerpo paralizado no ayudaba mucho en esa ocasión.

Junto una ramita que estaba tirada cerca suyo y junto valor, mucho valor, y se aproximo a aquellos arbustos para golpear la zona. Pero justo cuando se acercó algo gigantesco salió de ellos asustando aun más al pobre chino.

-¡A-aiyaa!- gritó el chico dando pequeños pasos para atrás hasta chocarse con un árbol que le impedía seguir y poder correr.

Al notar que no era nada menos que un panda, se tranquilizo un poco y fue recuperando de a poco su respiración, pues esta se encontraba agitada por el susto.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, aru?- El panda se giro al escuchar al chico hablarle y rápidamente se escondió de nuevo.-No te asustes, no te hare daño, aru- nuevamente se fue acercando despacio, pues no quería que el pobre animalito se asustase de él y creyera que le quería lastimar. Vamos, que al joven chino le encantaban los pandas.

El panda al ver que este se acercaba hasta él decidió también acercarse hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-¡Woow! Si que eres grande, aru-expreso con gran sorpresa el joven de pelo oscuro al gran panda frente suyo, quién, por cansancio o por calor se sentó y fue seguido por su compañero humano.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_- el animalito de color blanco y negro sacó una pequeña tableta de color rojo y un bolígrafo de tinta azul, las cuales se encontraban colgadas del cuello de este pero estaban situadas en su espalda y por ello el joven no había podido notar que el panda los llevaba con él.

-Mi nombre es Wang Yao, aru- el joven chino sonrió ampliamente a su compañero, estaba muy impresionado al ver como aquel animal podía escribir perfectamente el lenguaje humano ¿Se lo habrían enseñado sus dueños? Bueno, poco importaba aquello era una de las rarezas de la vida- ¿Y tú, tienes nombre, aru?- el panda se quedo meditando un rato o eso fue lo que creyó el joven Yao, pues al ver que no escribía nada y estaba mirando su tableta supuso que tal vez no poseía un nombre.- ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Pandasu, aru? ¿Te gusta? .

El panda miro al joven frente a él y luego abrazo a Yao en muestra de que le habría agradado aquel nombre que se le fue propuesto por lo que el otro también le devolvió el abrazo muy feliz.

-jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, aru. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa, aru? Así, podríamos pasar más tiempo ¿qué dices, aru? .

Yao tenía ganas de llevarse consigo a Pandasu para poder divertirse juntos y también conocerse más. No todos los días se ve a un panda más grande de lo normal y que sepa escribir.

Una vez que Pandesu acepto la propuesta de Yao ambos se dirigieron a la casa de este, en el recorrido hablaron de múltiples cosas como ser la costumbres de China, el calentamiento global y el incesante calor que hacia ese día, también charlaron sobre los demás países. Pero cuando tocaron el tema de América, Pandesu comenzó a escribir de una forma poco usual a la que venía haciéndolo tiempo atrás, pues cuando trataba el tema de ese país apretaba muy fuerte el bolígrafo y su letra parecía indicar odio y rabia. El joven Yao pensó que tal vez los yankees le habían hecho algo muy malo por ello decidió dejar el tema de lado y seguir charlando de cualquier otra cosa.

En todo el camino el joven chino había estado sujeto al brazo del panda y repitiendo una y otra vez que era muy "lindo" mientras que sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la felicidad que este tenía al estar con su animal preferido y el intenso calor.

-Ah~, estoy exhausto, aru.

Por fin China había logrado terminar con sus deberes, aunque no pudo salvarse del reto de sus jefes al a ver llegado tarde a la reunión para tratar temas importantes como la economía china.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_-Pandasu estaba preocupado por la apariencia de este, pues se le notaba muy cansado y no quería molestarle.

-¡Claro que sí, aru!- el joven chino al notar la preocupación de su fiel amigo panda, pues así lo sentía él, trato de animarlo sonriéndole y regalándole un fuerte abrazo para que, no se, le encantaba abrazar a ese panda.

El panda también correspondió el abrazo de su amigo el chino.

-Ah~, espero que China este en su casa. ¡Estoy muy aburrido!.

Francia había llegado al país chino con la intención de charlar un poco con Yao y, claro, de olvidarse de sus gobernadores ya que estos últimos se enojaron muchísimo con él por haber asistido a una reunión de otro país desnudo y a ver acosado a las mujeres de allí.

-¿Eh?-mientras caminaba despreocupadamente y silbaba una melodía, observo que no muy lejos de él estaba su compañero de equipo con otra persona…o eso creía- ¡China! Está siendo acosado por un enorme panda gigante. No te preocupes, ¡yo te salvare!.

Tomó marcha para poder salvar a su indefenso China y en el camino pensaba en como haría para cobrar sus servicio por haberlo salvado de aquel animal acosa Chinas.

-"Tal vez me deje hacerme uno con él después de esto, jeje"- el joven francés intentaba con todos sus fuerzas que no le diera una súper hemorragia nasal por todo los pensamientos obscenos que estaba teniendo en esos instantes.

China realmente estaba muy contento con su amigo el panda, nunca había pasado un día tan genial como la que había pasado con Pandasu…Bueno, no desde que Japón se separo de él e hirió su corazón ya que el joven chino le consideraba como a un hermano menor.

-¡Chinaaa~!

Ambos se separaron al escuchar un grito que llamaba a uno de ellos y el aludido se giro a ver de dónde provenía aquel grito y quien osaba interrumpir su momento de felicidad.

-¡Chinaa~, te salvareee!

Definitivamente era Francia y venia corriendo a toda prisa con una expresión algo rara…¿Le estaba saliendo sangre por la nariz?.

Tanto China como Pandasu se quedaron en estado de shock y cuando el francés por fin los alcanzo se tiro encima del pobre panda haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y el primero comenzara a golpear al indefenso animal.

-Panda acosa Chinas, ¡Deja a mi amigo en paz!-gritó el rubio al panda de bajo de él, golpeándole con una ramita.

-¿!P-pero qué estás haciendo, aru!.

El joven chino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Francia encima de Pandasu golpeándolo con una ramita y este tirado en el suelo mientras se sujetaba su cabecita y decía…

¿Auch? . ¿P-puede hablar?.

En un rápido movimiento Francia había logrado que el panda se diera vuelta quedando los dos cara a cara y una vez que logro que este ya no se sujetara la cabeza la agarro con firmeza.

-Jajaja, ahora veras asqueroso acosador.-Y tirando con fuerza logro quitarle la cabeza. ¿Eh?.!Le quito la cabeza!-¿!P-pero qué!-pregunto incrédulo el francés al observar lo que o quien estaba debajo de él.-¿R-rusia?.

China y Franca miraron a Rusia con total asombro, pálidos por la sorpresa que se llevaron. Francia se levanto de Rusia-panda y le devolvió la cabeza que antes estaba sosteniendo, este ultimo la tomo casi arrebatándosela con total enojo pero al instante miro al chino, quien había salido corriendo asustado por la repentina situación.

-¡Aiyaaaa! ¡Rusia se convierto en un panda!

Tanto Francia como Rusia se quedaron viendo como el joven y asustado chino desaparecía de su campo de visión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Jeje-rio nervioso- No sabía que eras tú Rusia, menuda sorpresa me diste-dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de este-Bueno, será mejor que me valla. No quiero que mis jefes me vuelvan a regañar. Nos vemo~s.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Francia?- Rusia al notar que el rubio se le quería escapar le agarro del cuello de la ropa impidiendo su fallecido escape-estropeaste mi plan para volverme uno con China y eso me pone muy triste ¿Sabes?-dijo con voz sombría mientras un aura asesina envolvía su cuerpo de panda.

-L-lo s-siento, Ru-rusia. N-no tenía idea de q-ue eras t-t-t-tú- el pobre francés temblaba como una gelatina y sudaba a chorros, pues no le gustaba nada la cara de psicópata de su compañero de guerra.

-No importa.-dijo sonriéndole con malicia y sujetaba mas fuerte el cuello del otro provocando que empezara a ahogarse y el miedo se apoderada de su alama.-Ahora, tú te convertirás en territorio ruso.

-¿!Eeeehh! N-n-n-no gr-gra-gracias, Ru-ru-rusia. Esto-oy bien a-a-así.

-Kol kol kol kol kol ko~l.

Rusia se fue acercando lentamente con su aura asesina y su fiel cañería en mano con intenciones no muy lindas para el francés. Y Francia, trataba de escapar de este sin mucho éxito.

-¡INGLATERRAAAA, SALVAMEEE~!

En otro país.

Era de noche y un joven rubio con unas cejas exageradamente grandes, se encontraba escribiendo una carta tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?- Inglaterra se sorprendió al escuchar un grito llamarle-¿Francia?-supuso que sería él pues su timbre de voz era muy parecido a la de aquel francés.- Nah, no creo. ¡Oye, América!

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes una goma que me puedas prestar?

-¿!E-eh! S-sí. Aquí tienes.

-¿!Eeeeehhh! ¡Te pedí una goma una GO-MA, pervertidoo! ¿Cuántas veces piensas darme lo mismo cada vez que te pido una goma de borrar, bloody hell?-Inglaterra asqueado lanzo el preservativo (*) que le dio a la cara de este.

-Si quiere una goma de borrar ¡HABLA BIEN!. Idiot.

**.::-FIN-::.**

**Tradu~:**

**(*): En Inglaterra rubber significa borrador, goma para borrar o como le digan xD y en América ( ¬¬) rubber significa condón, preservativo, etc xD…**

**Aclaro, esa parte la saqué del manga y la cambie un poco… LOL!**__

_**Yo~:**_

Ah~…Estoy exhausta OTZ…

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta parejita RuChi –creo que así se escribe no? OAO- No es mi preferida, ni me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada…Este one-shot nació gracias a mi hermana Kyuubi-sama –Te Quiero! xD- y al ver que le gusto –eso espero ú.u- lo comparto con uds. ^^, ah que soy bueno, da? xD…

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos :3

**NOTA:**

_Gran parte del final del one-shot se me ocurrió mientras estaba bañándome…No me pregunte porque ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de la razón…Supongo que el agua ayuda a inspirarme. No sé. Pero estoy feliz por ello._


End file.
